


Final Neko Fantasy

by dracogal1821



Series: Promptis AUs [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: A little sequel to my "Chocobros become Chocodads" fic. Just wanted to have a little fun, ya know with :3
Relationships: Promptis
Series: Promptis AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635076
Kudos: 2





	Final Neko Fantasy

“Draconia,” Ignis said. “What did you do?” Draconia smiled nervously as she looked down at the now cat-versions of Prompto and Noctis nudging against her. “I was just performing a routine experiment,” Draconia explained. “When Prompto came running in, being chased by Noctis…”

_“Drac! Help me!!” Prompto yelled. Draconia looked up from her potions and sighed. “What is it now?” Draconia complained. “This is the last time Prompto!!” Noctis shouted, barreling into the room. Prompto hid behind Draconia, cowering. “What did you do?” Draconia asked, stroking the Chocobo loving baby boy’s hair. “This is the fifth time he’s interrupted training because he wants me to see what the twins are doing!” Noctis shouted. “They’re our sons! They deserve love from their father!” Prompto shouted, not coming out from Draconia. “Noctis,” Draconia said, looking up. “He just wants you to be a good dad.” Noctis had calmed down and walked over to Prompto. “I’m sorry.” Prompto looked up and smiled. “Apology accepted!” Prompto jumped up, accidentally knocking over Draconia’s green potion._

_“Oh boy,” Draconia said._

“And that’s how they got their cat parts and I got my fox parts,” Draconia said, a fluffy orange fox tail waving behind her. Ignis sighed and walked up to her. “You’re just lucky you ended up even cuter than before,” Ignis said, stroking her ears. Draconia blushed and buried her face into his chest. Ignis laughed and kissed the space in between her ears. “Mooooooommmmmm,” a voice whined. Draconia looked up and smiled. “Titus, sweetie! Perfect timing,” Draconia said. Titus walked in, looked at Draconia, then down at Noctis and Prompto who were now playing with each other. “Nope,” Titus said. He turned around and walked away. Ignis and Draconia laughed, then looked back at Prompto and Noctis.

“If Titus acted that way,” Ignis began. “I wonder how Jacy and Alfonze will react.” “Hey,” Draconia began. “They’re teenagers now, they can handle it.” Ignis sighed and walked out. “Nocti! Prompti!” Draconia cooed. Noctis and Prompto looked up and bounced over to her. “Do kitties want fishies?” Draconia asked, scratching their ears. “Nyaaaaa!!” Prompto shouted, pawing at Draconia. “Mreh!” Noctis said, jumping up onto Draconia. He began to lick her cheek, causing her to laugh.

She walked out, being followed by Prompto and Noctis, when Jacy and Alfonze turned the corner. “Uncle Ignis told us,” Jacy said. “Mom and Dad are sooooo cute!” Alfonze said, running over. He knelt down and began to snuggle his parents. Noctis began to purr while Prompto licked Alfonze’s face. Alfonze laughed and snuggled into Prompto. “Can you do anything about this Auntie Drac?” Jacy said, walking closer. “It’ll wear off in a few days,” she said. “Until then, kitties get fishies!!” “Nyaaaaa!!” Prompto and Noctis said together.

It was a couple days later when Noctis stood up, hands still as black fur cat paws. “Drac, seriously, just turn us back,” Noctis said. “I don’t wanna!” Prompto said. “I like being a cat.” Noctis sighed as he sat down and nibbled on some tuna. Prompto pulled out his camera and snapped a picture. “Hey!” Noctis said. Prompto laughed and snapped another one of the blushing, angry, neko Noctis. “Prompt! Stop it!” Noctis said, blushing even more. Prompto laughed again, but gave a cat screech when Noctis began to chase him.

“Ma, come on,” Titus said. “You had your fun.” Draconia laughed and ruffled Titus’ hair. “Only a couple more days sweetie,” Draconia replied. “You know your mother won’t back down,” Ignis said as he placed onigiri onto the table. Titus sighed and picked up a riceball. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “Worth a shot, since I am half her.” Ignis smiled and patted Titus’ head. Titus blushed and nibbled his onigiri.

Noctis eventually caught up with Prompto, hefting him onto one shoulder. “You think this is torture for me?” Prompto asked. He laid his paws on Noctis’ buttcheeks, causing Noctis to let out a squeak. Noctis walked to their room and threw Prompto onto the bed. He climbed over him, trapping him, and placed a kiss on his neck. Prompto let out a purr, making his tail twitch. Noctis pulled back his head and looked Prompto in the eye. “Kitty about to get a dicky,” Noctis said. Prompto blushed as Noctis worked both their pants off. Once that was done, Noctis wrapped his fluffy tail around Prompto’s member. “Nyeh!” Prompto said, squirming.

Noctis reached his paw down and inserted a claw. Prompto squeaked and squirmed again. Noctis smirked and inserted another claw. He spread his fingers apart, earning a moan from the blond. After a little more claw and tail play, Noctis thrusted in. “Nyah!” Prompto cried out. Noctis leaned down and licked Prompto’s cheek. “Noctis…” Prompto moaned. “Prom…pto…” Noctis grunted. Noctis thrusted again, grabbing tightly onto Prompto’s tail. “Noct…” Prompto gasped. Noctis tugged on Prompto’s slim golden tail, earning another squeak from him.

Noctis moved his head down to his neck, licking it. Prompto moaned, grabbing onto Noctis’ hair. Noctis continued to abuse Prompto’s neck, until Prompto released. “Sorry,” Prompto said. Noctis smirked and brought his wet and sticky hand up. He licked it clean, making Prompto blush. Noctis gave another thrust, making Prompto moan again.

“Should we just ignore the sounds we’re hearing?” Alfonze. “Good idea bro,” Jacy said.

A couple days later…

“Finally, back to a normal human,” Noctis said, stretching. “Aww, I missed having a tail…” Prompto whined. Noctis looked over and smiled. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Prompto into his chest. “You did look adorable like that,” Noctis said. Prompto blushed and buried his face into Noctis’ neck. Draconia bounded in her dragon form, hopping onto Noctis’ head. “We’re trying to have a moment Drac,” Noctis sighed. Draconia leaned her head down and smiled. “You know how much I support you and my baby boy,” Draconia said. She jumped up and landed in her human form.

“Explain again how Prompto is your son?” Gladiolus asked, walking in with Ignis. “Verstael wanted to have a son with the only female Champione,” Draconia explained. “So he basically kidnapped him, raped me, and little Prompto popped out nine months later. He still put the barcode on him, but only for formalities.” Prompto frowned and hugged Draconia. “I’m sorry that happened to you Mom,” Prompto said. “If that didn’t happen then I wouldn’t have my little Chocobo loving cinnamon bun!” Draconia said. Prompto smiled and kissed her cheek.

Jacy, Alfonze, and Titus walked in and smiled at the heartwarming scene. “So, Auntie Drac is actually Grandma Drac?” Jacy asked. “I knew there was a reason I felt a deeper connection to her!” Alfonze said. Draconia smiled and walked over to Jacy and Alfonze. “No matter what you are to me, I still love you all the same,” Draconia said, hugging them. Jacy and Alfonze smiled and hugged her back. Titus joined in on the hug, along with the Chocobros. “Our family is weird,” Titus said. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
